Harry Potter and the Forgotten Past
by abcea
Summary: Harry potter was never found by his relatives. Why not? Because his wife was there to take him far away from the manipulations of the wizarding world. Reincarnated Harry. Harry/Multi. Creature Harry. Multi crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Forgotten Past

Summary: Harry potter was never found by his relatives. Why not? Because his wife was there to take him far away from the manipulations of the wizarding world. Reincarnated Harry. Harry/Multi. Creature Harry. Multi crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Prologue

Rowena Ravenclaw woke up. It was a feeling that she had been expecting, and she knew that now was the time.

She slowly stretched from her proem position and remembered.

Rowena along with her sister wife Helga \Hufflepuff had gone into a suspended sleep just after the death of their husband.

She had foreseen his death and tried to dissuade him from participating in his final battle.

She remembered him stroking her hair and reassuring her that it was a fixed point and he would return.

Their husband had no true name, but she referred to him as Godric as this was the name that most had known him by.

She remembered the battle in which he had vanquished a very powerful foe—at the expense of his current life.

She had foreseen him being reborn as an individual known as Harry Potter.

She now knew that if she had awakened, then it must now have been time.

She turned to the stasis cabinet next to her own and entered several complex sequences into the control panel.

The lid then opened revealing the youthful face of her sister wife Helga Hufflepuff.

"It is time sister", Rowena said excitedly.

"Godric has returned".

"Excellent—we must now implement the plan", Helga replied with a somewhat excited time.

Rowena took a minute to look at her sister wife.

She had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes that could seem to see right through people.

Rowena however was slightly taller and had long black hair and a pair of green eyes that could also be very penetrating.

They could both look as old or young as they wanted however as they were both shape shifters—ability granted to them by their husband.

Rowena then reviewed her surroundings.

She was in the castle that the 3 of them had built to teach the art known as magic to students.

There was a misconception that there were 4, but that was never the case.

Godric simply liked to keep an alternate personality—lord Slytherin that he could use.

It was also an excuse for Helga to marry his as well as it was frowned upon.

Her thoughts then drifted back to where they were.

They were in a room that their husband had referred to as the king's room—it could create anything and if duplicated, the object could be removed from the room.

"We must find him", Helga said in a slightly worried manner.

"It is all right—we will", Rowena said with a reassuring smile.

She then reached out with her mind and contacted another of Harry's rather interesting wives.

'Olivia—we are now awake', Rowena sent to another of Harry's wives.

One of the disadvantages of being a creature such as himself meant that Godric had many wives—not all of them being human.

He had given them all the ability to shift into humans who helped, but they still found it rather strange.

'Fantastic to see you both again', a female voice screamed in their heads.

'Just a sec—I'll be there soon'.

'Just need to get out of here', Olivia said.

There was a few minutes of silence and then a flash of flame appeared next to Rowena.

It was a red and gold phoenix that then shifted into a woman.

She was almost as tall as Rowena and had long red hair and blue eyes.

"That was very unpleasant—living a thousand years not only as a bird, but bound to each headmaster of this school was dreadful", Olivia said with a sigh.

"Don't worry sis", Rowena said playfully.

"Our husband will be back soon—we are going to collect him now".

"Excellent—I can't wait", Olivia chorused excitedly.

She had always been the most excited of the group, while Rowena was the calmest and collected.

'Sally'.

This came from Rowena once again.

A sibilant hiss returned in her head.

'What is it Rowena—is it time'?

'Indeed it is my friend—indeed it is', Rowena responded with Helga and Olivia adding affirmatives.

'I'll be up in a sec—just have to get out of here'.

'The wards were strengthened—seems someone attempted to get in but couldn't get past them', Sally said as the minutes passed.

Sally was by far one of the most interesting creatures who Godric had bonded with.

She was a basilisk who Godric in one of his many forms had taken a shine to.

He had gifted her with a human form that she could change.

She finally arrived in her human form—a woman equally as young as the others with long brown hair and glowing green eyes.

"Ready to go and find him"? Rowena asked.

"Of course", the other 3 chorused in unison.

They then collectively reached out and searched for his magical signature.

They instinctively knew that it wouldn't have changed.

"Found him", Sally said excitedly.

She then transferred his location to the rest of Godric's wives.

"I will go and get him—it is quicker", Olivia said with a calm attitude for once.

Although Godric could gift any of his wives with any ability, Olivia's of flaming was far quicker than any others.

"Very well—good luck", Rowena said.

Olivia gave a grin before flaming away.

At #4 privet drive, the headmaster had just left Harry James Potter on a doorstep.

There was suddenly a bright flash of light and a beautiful woman appeared.

"Oh my—what has the fool done to you love... Leaving you out here in November"? Olivia asked with a frown.

She of course knew that he wouldn't be able to shift his age until he was 11 at which point his abilities would unlock.

It was a safety measure that he had placed on himself so that he didn't in his words "Destroy the universe as an infant".

He still had some of his memories.

"Livy", he said in an excited manner.

"Ah—do you remember me"? She said with an excited grin.

"Somewhaa—not well yet", he said in a very babyish way.

"All right love—I'm getting you out of here", Olivia said with a grin.

She then lifted him into her arms and flamed back to their part of Hogwarts.

They were all excited to see him—he didn't do very much for the first few years until he could speak correctly.

Harry continued to grow as he should—the room providing him with everything that its master required.

His wives also watched over him—and Harry James Potter formerly Godric Gryffindor continued to grow strong.

That was until 1 day about 10 years later.

A/M:

This is a rather story idea that one of my friends gave me—was a bit of gag, but is rather interesting. I wanted to write something different—tired of repeating plots. This as you can see is very different from what I have written in the past. I hope that my writing is also improving the more that I write. This will stay slightly canonical, although there will be many creatures bonded to Harry. This includes Veela—so watch out for that. I hope that you can review and let me know about things you liked and didn't like. I hope to have the next chapter out soon—Harry's trip to Diagon alley to make an appearance. There will also be a very interesting meeting taking place. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Chapter 2

Harry James Potter woke up on his 11th birthday—the 31st of July 1991.

He immediately noticed that something was different—he could feel all of his powers.

He breathed a sigh of relief before stretching.

"Are you all right Harry"? Rowena's voice came to him from across the room.

"Yep—just happy that I have all of my powers back", Harry replied.

He then decided to put his age where it belonged—at least for now.

He shifted his age up to 19 and looked at himself in a mirror.

He was a man of about 6 foot with long black hair that reached down to his shoulders.

He had a pair of piercing green eyes that were not hidden behind glasses.

He then noticed movement off to his left and turned to see his wives entering.

"I like the new look", Rowena said with a grin.

"Thanks—I've been wanting to do this for a while—sucks to have to be that young", Harry said with a grin.

Rowena then came up on his left side and took his hand.

"Welcome back love", she said with a grin before kissing him soundly.

"Ah—love you to", Harry said with a smile.

After receiving similar greetings from his other wives, he interrupted them.

"Loves—as much as I love this reunion, I should really make an appearance as Harry Potter at some point as the wizarding world will be expecting to see him in Diagon alley", Harry said.

"Of course—of course", Rowena said while the others let out a sigh.

"So—I've been thinking about this for a while", Harry said.

"I'll probably have to play the ignorant card for a while—so the old man doesn't suspect anything".

"I'm not going to stay in the dorms though", he said while adopting a thoughtful expression.

"I have a plan that could solve that", Helga said.

"You could just make up something about the Hogwarts champion—ridiculous, but these wizards would believe anything", she said with a grin.

"Like it", Harry said.

The others then agreed with that.

"I don't think it's wise to activate all of my headships ", Harry said.

"It would just draw unwanted attention—for now, I can access our vaults from here".

Harry had reached an agreement of the goblins of old to be able to access his many vaults from Hogwarts.

The primary reason that they agreed to this was the fact that he had set up their bank and made it appealing to wizards to store money.

His vaults would have never been shut down and would have generated a large amount of interest.

"I like that idea—to not show all of your cards", Rowena agreed.

"Okay—now I should probably get down to Diagon", Harry said with a quick spell that showed it was just after 9:00 A.M.

"Yep—how do you want to do this"? Sally asked him.

She was referring to who would go with him.

"Hmm... I think that Helga would be best—sorry you 3", he said.

"All right love—do you want me to use my ah... more "motherly" form that I use occasionally"?

Harry knew the form that she meant—it was a form that was slightly plump with the same hair colour but a softer expression.

She had occasionally used it on missions (for infiltrations and other things).

"Sure love—whatever you are more comfortable with", Harry said with a grin.

He loved all of his wives regardless of what form they were in—although, he did request certain forms from time to time.

It worked both ways as they could ask him to change as well.

"All right—I can do that", she said before shifting into a slightly shorter woman becoming slightly older with the same blond hair and blue eyes—although they seemed slightly softer.

She looked to be in her early 30s.

"How's this"? She asked with a slightly different accent.

Harry thought it sounded very similar to an accent of London.

"Like it—nice accent", he said with a grin.

"Thanks—it's a sort of experiment", she said with a grin.

"How does the name Fay Evans sound"? She asked.

"The wizards would never check", she said with a grin.

"I can say that you are my distant cousin or something—for that I should do this then", she said before focusing.

Her hair then turned a vivid red—a colour that would be associated with the Evans line.

"Like it—and like the hair colour", Harry said with a grin.

"Thanks love", Helga said with a grin.

"Now I have to do this horrible thing", Harry said with a grimace.

He then focused and turned into an 11 year old version of himself.

"What about the famous eyes", Rowena then said.

"Ah-thanks sis", Helga said with a grin.

She then shifted her eyes from a blue to the green—the same as Harry's.

"Meet Fay Evans", she said.

"Fantastic job", Harry said with a grin.

"Thanks love".

"Okay girls—we should be back here soon", Harry said.

"There shouldn't be any problems".

"See you later love", the 3 chorused.

"Remember—no magic", Rowena said to Harry.

"Of course Rowena", he said.

"Fay if anyone asks just say that you went to a magical school in the United States", Harry interjected before they prepared to leave.

"Yes dear".

"Take my hand", she said with a motherly persona coming over her.

"Yes love", he said with a grin.

He reflected on how good actresses all of his wives had to be in the past.

They all had to take on a variety of roles—including him.

Playing 2 completely different people wasn't easy.

"I'm going to Apparate us now", she said before the 2 disappeared with a crack.

'That was loud', he thought to her with a grin as he felt the familiar pressure of apparition.

'Of course—no one does it silently any more'.

They then arrived in Diagon alley with a very loud pop in Harry's opinion.

"This way Harry", Fay said quickly gesturing him to follow her.

"Yes Fay", he said playing the obedient child.

Harry then proceeded to shop throughout Diagon alley.

In all honesty, there was not a lot that he actually needed, so after going to Gringotts and retrieving some funds from his potter trust vault, he simply walked around and purchased what was on the list that was sent out to students.

People saw him and stared, but Harry took it all in stride.

He told some of them that he wasn't special—only that he was happy to have gotten rid of the menace that was plaguing the earth.

Fay chuckled at that.

He introduced her as Fay Evans hi guardian.

This was accepted with no fuss as no one had known where he was.

As he neared the wand shop, Fay communicated through the mental link that Harry possessed with all of his wives—not wanting to be overheard.

'Love—do you want to buy a wand'?

'I probably should Helga as it is the appearance. I already have 2 that work well, so why not add another'?

'Okay love', she replied.

They then entered.

It took a few minutes of frantic searching, but Harry was eventually given a holly and phoenix feather wand that was the twin to the wand of Tom Riddle.

After that rather interesting experience, Harry and Fay left the alley and Apparated through the wards of their home back to the king's room.

Harry then quickly shifted back from his 11 year old form to his preferred one.

"I hate that form", he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Okay love", Helga said while shifting back as well.

"That's better".

The other 3 then walked in.

Harry immediately noticed that they were wearing some very revealing clothing.

Helga then quickly changed.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time, Mr. Potter", Rowena spoke for the 4 of them.

Harry then spent a very enjoyable evening pleasuring and being pleasured by his wives.

He reflected that life was good.

He was looking forward to attending Hogwarts.

A/N: Second chapter, let me know what you think. Please let me know of any errors that you see and I will do my best to fix them.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
